trigunfandomcom-20200213-history
Amelia Ann McFly
Amelia Ann McFly is a female bounty hunter that appears in the 2010 movie, Trigun: Badlands Rumble. Background Amelia Ann McFly was born one year after a bank heist committed by her father, who is a notorious thief named Gasback. Amelia's mother would not travel with Gasback due to his criminality, so she remained in their hometown and Gasback left her with money on which to live and a metal box containing what Amelia's mother describes to her daughter as "a precious secret". Despite being left well-provisioned by Gasback, Amelia's home was looted by rival thieves, and their neighbors refused to help defend the family of an infamous criminal. Even doctors would not help her mother when she lay dying, and as a result, Amelia blames Gasback for her mother's death. At the age of 19, she travels to Macca City with the intention of finding and killing Gasback in revenge for the death of her mother. She first encounters Vash aboard a sand streamer bound for Macca City. After trying to shoo off a pair of male bounty hunters interested in her, she starts a fight, which Vash interferes in. He tries to prevent the situation from escalating, to no avail, as the two bounty hunters attack him and threaten Amelia. Eventually, Vash stops them, the bounty hunters are thrown off the ship and he is thanked by Amelia. Along her way to Macca City, Vash (to comedic effect) playfully flirts with Amelia all the way to and during their stay in the city. She later spends time with Vash and friends at a local tavern, and due to her intoxication, she causes a bar brawl that eventually escalates to attempted gun fire which failed due to Vash stealing everyone's ammo during the brawl. Afterwards, Vash is seen returning to their hotel carrying a drunk Amelia on his back, whom he continues to try and court (to which Amelia reacts violently). During this time, Amelia tells Vash about her past and the reason she had come to Macca City; in search of Gasback. She also expresses her opinion on how, if Gasback wasn't saved by an "idiot" twenty years ago, that many people would still be alive. It may be implied that by this scene Amelia begins to develop feelings toward Vash. The day after, she encounters Gasback and pursues him into Kepler's mansion. Both she and Vash hold Gasback at gunpoint, where Vash sneaks over to Amelia and tries to stop her from shooting. Gasback refers to him as Vash and mentions his actions twenty years ago. Learning that Vash was the person who saved Gasback's life shocks Amelia, and punches Vash in anger, before running off in pursuit of Gasback. Because of Vash's sudden intervention at the mansion, Gasback escaped and managed to carry through with his robbery; stealing a Plant from the city. This throws the town into a panic because of its helplessness without it. She, Vash and Wolfwood immediately give chase along with a large number of other bounty hunters; however, they are the only ones who successfully manage to catch up to Gasback. While chasing Gasback down and attempting to kill him, Vash stands on Wolfwood's car, blocking and warning her of the risk she runs of destroying the Plant, shooting Gasback while the stolen Plant could easily be hit instead. Amelia responds by saying that allowing Gasback would be worse anyway. Immediately afterwards, Vash is shot by one of Gasback's men, falls off the vehicle and lands in quicksand. Amelia and Wolfwood quickly change course, and try to save Vash from the quicksand. They fail, and the only thing recovered were his sunglasses. Vash's apparent death greatly affects Amelia and thinks on it while wondering through Macca City. The loss of the Plant affected the all of town greatly, even endangering the lives of the people, and she realizes why Vash was trying to protect it. She comes to a realization that she was being selfish and careless, and that she was no better than Gasback, not considering how her actions would also affect others. With the aid of Wolfwood (whom she hired the previous night), she and him raid Gasback's hideout, even reaching the vehicle that was used to steal the Plant. She tries to bring the Plant back to the city but fails due to the vehicle being chained down. She is saved by Vash's spectacular reappearance after Gasback had ordered one of his men to kill Amelia. Once Gasback declares a duel between he and Vash, Wolfwood steps down, and Amelia (although reluctantly) does the same. Vash defeats Gasback easily, and Amelia is impressed and amazed by his show of skill. When Gasback makes one last attempt at taking their lives by using a powerful EMP in his weapon, the two are saved by a mechanical glove Amelia was wearing. She explains to Gasback it was given to her by her mother, and she is revealed to be the daughter of Gasback. Later after returning the bulb to the city, she informs Vash of her strong intent to follow his lifestyle and bids farewell to him. Weapons & combat Amelia is skilled in combat, using a magazine-fed lever action rifle modified into a "Mare's Leg" configuration as either a pistol or by bracing it with her hand, alternatively. When in close quarters, she frequently will use kicks with emphasis on evasion, a tendency which could be caused by her aversion to touching and being touched. Trivia *Amelia experiences acute contact dermatitis (similar to touching poison oak) when she comes into contact with men, which she claims is "...an allergic reaction to idiots, like men." *At one point in Trigun: Badlands Rumble, Amelia's midriff is shown up close while she rubs it. She can also be heard groaning quietly while doing so. **What makes this scene even more interesting is that, not only is this the only time in the film where Amelia's midriff and navel have their own closeup, but it's also the only time at all in the film where she isn't wearing her jacket, as she puts it on after going outside. * Her rifle is a mix between a lever-action and a gas-operated. She fires with it in a semiautomatic mode and seems to only operate the lever to manipulate the bolt. The weapon, aesthetically, is a mix between the Browning BLR and an M14, made into a Mare's Leg. * Browning BLR http://www.browning.com/products/catalog/family.asp?webflag_=003B Voice Actors *'JAPANESE' - Maaya Sakamoto (坂本 真綾) *'ENGLISH' - Colleen Clinkenbeard ru:Амелия Анн МакФлай Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Human